Perfect
Perfect ist ein Song aus der siebten Folge der dritten Staffel, I kissed a girl and I liked it. Er wird von Blaine und Kurt für Santana gesungen, um ihr ihre Unterstützung zu zeigen, welche jedoch wenig Dankbarkeit zeigt, weil sie immer noch sauer auf Finn ist. Das Original stammt von P!nk aus ihrem sechsten Album "Greatest Hits... So Far!!!" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Kurt: Made a wrong turn, once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow me down Mistaken, always second guessing Under estimated, look, I'm still around Beide: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Blaine: To me Kurt (Blaine): You're so mean, (You're so mean) When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong Change the voices (Change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead Beide: So complicated, Look how big you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I can think of Chased down all my demons, see you do the same Blaine: Ohhh! Beide: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect Kurt (lauter in der Episode): To me Blaine (mit Kurt): The whole world stares so I (swallow the fear) The only thing I should be drinking is an (ice cold beer) So cool in lying and we (try try try) Beide: But we try too hard, it’s a waste of my time Blaine (mit Kurt): Done looking for the critics, (cuz they’re everywhere) They don’t like my jeans, they don’t (get my hair) Stringe ourselves and we (do it all the time) Beide: Why do we do that? Blaine: Why do I do that? Kurt: Why do I do that? Blaine: Yeaaah, ohhhhh! Kurt: Ohh, pretty pretty please! Blaine mit New Directions: Pretty pretty please Beide mit New Directions: Don’t you ever ever feel Like you’re less then, less than perfect Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel Like you’re nothing you’re perfect (Blaine: To me! yeaaaah) New Directions: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than, (Blaine: You’re perfect) Less than perfect (Kurt: You’re perfect to me! yeaah) Blaine mit New Directions: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Beide mit New Directions: Like you're nothing, you are perfect Beide: To me Trivia *Der Song stieg bereits nach dem Tag der Ausstrahlung in den iTunes Charts auf Platz 8. *Da der Name bzw. der Text als zu vulgär bezeichnet wurde, wurde "Fuckin' Perfect" auf "Perfect" gekürzt und einige Stellen abgeändert. *Der zweite P!nk Song von Blaine. Der erste war Raise Your Glass. * Das ist der erste von vier Songs, in denen Blaine rappt. Die anderen drei sind Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, Boys/Boyfriend und American Boy. * In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst meint Kurt, dass er den halben Pulli, den er während des Songs trug, auf dem Dachboden seiner toten Tante fand. *Blaine erwähnt, dass er und Kurt den Song im Auto immer füreinander singen. Fehler *Am Anfang der Episode trägt Kurt ein weißes Shirt mit einem schwärzlichen Halstuch. In dem Song trägt er jedoch ein rotes Hemd und den beigen halben Pulli. Wiederum in I'm The Only One trägt er das gleiche Outfit, welches er zu Beginn der Folge trug. *Brittany wechselt von Santanas Rücken streicheln zu Händchenhalten hin und zurück. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel